


Bloodlust

by Myal_220



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Guns, Military, Multi, firearms, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myal_220/pseuds/Myal_220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of planning and training his physical and mental strength, Oikawa Tooru becomes the new recruit in the famous Seijoh Military Camp. There he meets squad 0110, made up by elites. His skills in both stealth and strategy are quite impressive, making it easy for him to fit in. With the mission of destroying their neighboring countries, Nekomalia, Fukurodaze, Karasuya and Datejoh that form the World Alliance: Haikyū, along with country he resides in, Aoba Johfuku, Oikawa comes to realize that the cause of the world conflic has actually been way closer than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing here cause I was used to writing on wattpad, so please forgive me if the chapters are too short >~

Blood. The smell of his own blood roamed through the place. He couldn't see, but he could hear, feel, touch and hear the sound of the knives the person in front of him messed with, he could feel whenever his fist connected with his pale skin, and he could taste his own blood whenever he was hit.

A blindfold was tied up at the upper part of his face, covering his eyes and leaving his nose and mouth out in the open. His staggered breaths were everything that he could hear at the moment besides the clanking of two knives. His vision wasn't clear, the blindfold made everything in his eyesight black and the barely lit room wasn't helping at all. His mouth was opening as if he wanted to say something, but the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him so he kept closing it again. He heard footsteps walking away from him, then a door open, a few muffled voices, and a door close. Footsteps neared him once again, but these ones sounded much more different than the last ones.

"Hey"

A simple greeting, yet the voice from whom it came from was so caring. He almost had forgotten the sound of this person's voice. His lips slowly curved up into a smile and he lifted his head up just a little to face where the voice came from. Large hands wrapped around his head untying the blindfold, and it fell limp on his neck. Oikawa blinked a few times to adjust to the poor lighting of the small torturing room before his eyes met with his.

"Hey Iwa-chan" Oikawa managed to find his voice. It honestly surprised him how sore and different it sounded from his usual cheerfulness behavior. Iwaizumi flashed a small toothy grin towards him and he kneeled down in front of the male that was currently tied up to a chair. "They beat you up pretty bad this time huh?" He joked halfheartedly. He actually didn't enjoy seeing Oikawa covered completely with bruises, cuts and reopened scars. Oh how he wished he could get the poor boy out.

Iwaizumi knew this was his fault. Maybe if he just hadn't been there since the beginning and hadn't saved that kid 10 years ago, today they wouldn't be in this situation. Oikawa wouldn't be suffering right now. As his dark eyes gazed at Oikawa, the face of him as a kid showed up, distracting him from anything else. Oikawa noticed him staring and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Great, he's pretty much half dead, but it's nice to know his feelings are still there growing and making him straight as spaghetti until things get steamy. With a small pout he began to call out Iwaizumi's name to try and get his attention but no avail. In the end he remained quiet just gazing back at his dark green eyes he couldn't get enough from.

"Any signals from Kuroo yet?" His soft voice cut off Iwaizumi's train of thoughts, making him realize that Oikawa was staring back at him. He averted his eyes somewhere else, he had been caught. After a bit, once the question processed through his head, a smirk made its way onto his lips as he took out a piece of paper from his military suit. "We'll be blasting out of here"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys don't understand, this is the prorogue that takes place in the future of this story. The first chapter is going to be a rewind to the beginning back when Oikawa joined Seijoh.


End file.
